Together at last
by inu-lover-0001
Summary: everything is perfect for Kagome, kikyo found peice Naruko is dead.but one night at the modern time Kagome's life is turned upside down and she will never be the same again. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin


_**The girl who over came fear and the boy who just got over come**_

chapter I

"I wonder when Kagome will come home?" asked Shippou the little fox demon sitting by InuYasha, both sitting like dogs.

"I don't know but she was suppose to be here an hour ago at sun high I'm going to go get her" growled InuYasha leaping toward the direction of the Bones eater well.

"InuYasha went to get Kagome" asked Sango who was walking beside Miruko holding hands.

"Yeah " chirped Shippou leaping into Miruko's shoulder.

"InuYasha just worry's about her that's all" sighed Sango.

"Sango-san there is am black two tail neko in your hut!" exclaimed a villager.

" Wha... Come on Kirara!" exclaimed Sango running toward the hut Kagome and she shared together.

There indeed was a two tail neko like Kirara but black it was in adult form. When the neko saw Sango it's eyes was locked to Kirara.

Kirara taking it as a challenged she transformed to her adult form. the black neko paid no intention to her but grabbed Kagome's big yellow backpack and ran for it, Kirara at his tail {or should I say tails ^o^}

"Kirara be careful!" yelled Sango, running after Kirara. Kirara griped one end of the yellow backpack then taking a swipe at the black neko's neck. When she did the neko dodging her swipe pulling the backpack tearing it to shreds along with it's contents, when the neko saw what happen the neko flew off along with Kirara.

"Kirara!!!" yelled Sango calling her loyal companion.

"She will be okay she is a very strong neko if she wasn't she wouldn't have survived the day we defeated

Naruko, so she is very dependable" said Miruko walking toward his future wife.

"Yeah she is more dependable then InuYasha who only know worry's about Kagome 24-7 now that Naruko is dead." said Shippou.

"He doesn't know how much stronger she has gotten over the year?" murmured Miruko shaking his head.

"Yeah so he has nothing to worry about" said Shippou shrugging his shoulders.

"Ya guys that was a _black _neko not cream or tabby he could have brought Kagome bad luck since he looked like he was after Kagome and not just roaming around the village and why would Kagome leave her backpack?" asked Sango.

"When you say it that way it is kinda scary," squeaked Shippou, not knowing Sango and Miruko gave each other a look...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

InuYasha was running to Bones eater well but paused when he came to the scared tree.

"Strange on this very same day a year ago I meet a girl from the future that was the recordation of Kikyo. She saved my life while I thought I was saving hers. I wouldn't be this far if it wasn't for her... Kagome." whispered InuYasha touching the spot were he was sealed 50 years ago then was later relieved by Kagome. Then a memory came to his head, how one day Kagome was once possessed by a really strong moth demon who wanted revenged on him going threw him by Kagome, she nearly had kill him. Not being able to forgive herself she had left his side going to back to her time. The only way he was able to convince her to come back was talking to her threw the scared tree...

"Feh, she is stronger now so I don't have to worry that much anymore but she said was coming at sun high and she has not so I'm going to go get her" said InuYasha starting to walking to the Bone eater he didn't relies how late it had became he looked at the well hoping to see Kagome's head pop out of the well with her usual smile, but was disappointed to see she did pop out of the well. So he jumped in the well to go to her world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When was at her side of r the well a scent he never wish to smell...Kagome's blood .He jumped out of the well running toward only to notice he smelt more blood.

"Augh I should not have her leave my site" growled InuYasha then he heard some small explosions and a scream, "Kagome!"

* * *

Chapter II

"Souta hold on Let me get some Ramen or InuYasha will kill me if I don't get his ramen," laughed Kagome earlier that day.

"But _Sis _mom said you have to buy me a new soccer cause Bujo tear up my old one," whined Souta pulling the sleeve Kagome's new kimono that her mother made for her, she had more in her room all her mom made her when she was in the Federal Era fighting Naruko.

"Don't pull my sleeve to hard Souta it may ripped," cried Kagome.

"Sorry Sis I'll be careful from now on," whispered Souta.

"Don't worry to much Souta," murmured Kagome paying the cash raster.

On the way home Kagome bought Souta a new soccer ball and bought one for the villager's boys at Federal Japan. they stopped to look at the puppies at the market place one that caught Kagome's eyes was a puppy Shiba Inu who was a bully toward the other puppies but when a certain female puppy came along and nipped him on the ear he calmed down a little but stilled growled when a puppy came toward him.

Then Kagome had a flash back when she first met Sesshoumaru InuYsha's older brother, transformed in to his demon form a giant white inu she was terrified. He was not kind to no one not even Jaken, then when he meet little Rin his heart had soften for the little girl he had saved. Kagome had started laughing at the memory Souta had gave her a look. Kagome still laughing picked up the little shiba inu, gave the man some money to pay for the puppy.

"Here Souta you can have him," said Kagome dumping the puppy in his expecting hands.

"Thank you sis his name will be Senri!" exclaimed Souta looking at the puppy.

"You mean like 'to support' ?" asked Kagome walking along with Souta.

"No like mallow the flower" said Souta looking at sister like she was crazy.

"Okay he is your puppy," smiled Kagome walking a little faster that Souta had to trot.

"Wait Kagome your running to fast!" exclaimed Souta gripping on to Senri and his soccer ball . Senri's head was bouncing up and down that he looked like a bubble head.

"Running this is InuYsha's version of walking," laughed Kagome she had slow down so Souta can catch up to her.

When they were near a ally a whole group of boys came out by the looks of it they were high school gang.

"Hello young girl want have some fun?" asked the leader of the gang he had bleached his hair white and added some red streaks in it and had a tattoo on his neck of a dragon.

"Sorry not interested into guys like you besides I'm not the type to leave my brother "said Kagome not even looking at the guys grabbing Souta's hand walking faster away from the men.

"Fine be that way you may have the body but you are like a slut and I don't like sluts" said the man with the tattoo.

"Kagome are you going let say that to you I know InuYasha would not let them say that to you, InuYasha would have whooped there sorry butts," said Souta looking back toward at the gang who started to smoke some cigarettes.

"Yeah, they are no danger to me so don't worry about it besides InuYasha is such a hot head that it makes him so…so…" Kagome drifted off.

"That he made you fell in love with him?" asked Souta with a smirk on his face that Senri barked.

"NO!! Now shut it Souta!" exclaimed Kagome her face a bright red.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom were home. Mom? Were are you ?" Kagome called, there was no answer.

Senri seem he was smelling some thing that he did not like the smell of the around the house that he jumped out of Souta's hands. Barking his head off all the way to the kitchen.

" Senri come back here," exclaimed laughing Souta running after Senri to the kitchen.

Kagome laughing along with Souta then telling him that she was going to be in the shower.

Kagome still chuckling to herself all the way to the bathroom. Kagome was letting the water run for a little a bit she had run to her room to get a kimono, then ran back to the bathroom to take quick dip. Undoing the ribbon of her kimono letting it fall to the ground.

"InuYasha is probably waiting for me already it is almost noon and knowing InuYasha he may evening be coming already." murmured Kagome getting out of the tub. Slipping on a new kimono tying the ribbon into a bow {sorta like the bow that Sesshoumaru has}.

Kagome walking toward her room she notice how silent the house was, and not to mention she sensed there was a new aura in the house. Ignoring the aura she continue to go towards her room. Noticing she left her backpack at the federal era she grabbed her school backpack, folding her kimonos the gently stuffing them in the backpack.

When Kagome was feeling satisfied of her handy work she left her room but not with out grabbing her bow and arrows. For a strange reason when Kagome was going down stairs she felt like some one was watching her. Ignoring the feeling she continue to go down stairs to the kitchen tom leave a letter for her mom and grandpa to know that she was back in the Federal Era with InuYasha to look for the three remaining jewel shards.

At the kitchen Kagome's was in for a surprise. Therein the middle of the kitchen floor was her family tied up looking at her with hope and worry. A s natural reaction she cried out loud grabbing the gags out of there mouths.

"What happen? Who did this mother?" asked Kagome who stated to untie there robes.

"Oh Kagome we are so glad…" her mom started to say.

"Sis look out!" cried out Souta trying to point to some one behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to see a man about this same height as Sesshoumaru, he was well built his arms were buffed and it looked like he was on steroids that witch made Kagome almost gagged. His hair was bleached white cut short and spiked up. His eyes clearly showed he knew what he was doing, they belong to a guy that belonged to a demon and not of some guy in his late twenties or early thirties.

"What do you want" ask Kagome standin up best to not show fear.

"What any other man in the world would want a wife and family but that does not happen." said the man.

What do you want?" repeated Kagome grabbing her bow and arrows.


End file.
